The Past Is The Past
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: What would you do if the only way to save the future was to start in the Past? So far in the past that you meet your Ancestors. Sometimes the only way to save your future is to start in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa sat in her now usual spot at the long dining room table. Right beside Jem and...Will across from her. She stabbed her fork moodily into the chicken but didn't bother to actually pick it up to eat it.

Jem gave her a curious look as he watched her stab the fork repeatedly into the chicken. She managed a reassuring, "I'm fine," and smiled as she thought about how much easier life was before she met him and the others.

She wasn't exactly living badly. Jem had been nothing but nice to her and Jessamine had been, well, Jessamine. Henry and Charlotte have been very kind in letting her stay with them. It wasn't even the fact that her brother wanted her dead or some creeper wanted her dead that made her so angry. It was Will.

Will Herondale. He was the most obnoxious, stubborn and annoying boy Tessa had ever met. Her last conversation with Will floated around in her mind but she shoved it back forcefully not wanting to re-live that night.

Tessa shook her head off her thoughts and looked around. Jem and Will were discussing daggers or something. Charlotte was listening to Henry describe one of his new inventions with a small smile on her lips as she ate. Then her eye focused on Jessamine, who looked lost in her own world as well, but her fork seemed to automatically pick up her food and put it in her mouth.

Tessa placed her fork back down on the table and shoved the plate a little bit away from her. Her eyes continued to scan the large dining room.

Just as Tessa's eyes ran over the wall behind Will's head a huge blue swirling something appeared on the wall.

Tessa's eyes widened and she shot up out of her seat quickly causing everyone else to look at her. She pointed her hand to the back wall just as Jem's eyes fell on it.

"A portal?" He asked incredulously. He ran one of his hands through his silver hair and placed his other at his hip where his seraph blade sat.

Will walked around the table and stood next to Jem seemingly just as shocked.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak when a loud clear voice rang through the portal.

"Herondale you have thirty seconds to get your ass in this portal or I swear I will kick you in myself," the voice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Will with a "what did you do now" look on their faces.

Will shrugged but kept his eyes locked on the portal. Just then, a scream echoed through again.

"Lightwood! That goes for you too!"

A few tense seconds later something hurtled through the portal landing lightly on the ground in a crouch.

It was a girl! She had bright red hair tied in a knot on her neck, bright green eyes, and looked to be about Tessa's age. She was wearing a jean skirt and black tank top which looked quite strange to Will and the others.

"Ok. Lightwood! Other Lightwood and Herondale! Anytime this year would be nice!" she called up as she pulled a seraph blade out. It was just now that everyone noticed the marks lining her arms.

"Lightwoods?" Tessa whispered confused with a look at Jem.

Jem shook his head and answered. "I'm still stuck on the Herondale thing."

The girl looked up to meet their eyes for a second when a voice called, "Heads up Clary! Demon on its way!"

A smile lit up her face as she spun the blade around in her hand. A few moments later, a pissed off demon flew through.

The girl, Clary, swung the blade like a bat sending the demon flying across the room with a shriek. It hissed and slithered forward.

"You should have killed me little girl." It hissed out angrily.

Clary shook her head and laughed. "Why waste the effort when you're about to burn up and die because just incase you haven't noticed…" she trailed off as the demon seemed to notice, for the first time, that it was in an Institute. It lunged at Clary with a shriek but it was too late. It had turned to a pile of ashes in the air.

Three other shapes hurtled through the portal landing lightly on the ground just as Clary had.

"About time." She drawled out as she turned to face the rest of the people.

Will spoke first. "Who the hell are you and where are you from?" He asked looking over their outfits which were not gowns and cotton pants.

One of the last three who came in answered. He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and let his gaze wonder to Tessa.

"We're here because of her," he answered, pointing a long slim finger at Tessa.

* * *

**Sooo...What Do You Think any good or what! Please Review!**

**Btw-For those of you who have not yet read Clockwork Angel! Jem and Will are 18-ish and Tessa is 17.**

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Mandy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Cinis cineris ut cinis cineris, Pulvis ut Pulvis. Hic adveho proeliator inrideo in caligo nox noctis- From dust to dust and ashes to ashes. Here come the riders in the darkness of the night.~_

* * *

Chapter 2

The room was silent after the blonde boy had spoken. Jessamine spoke up first.

"Of course it's Tessa! Tessa this! Tessa that! Tessa everything," She yelled, her voice rising higher. Will and Jem turned to shoot her a shocked glance and Charlotte shot her a scolding look.

Tessa just sighed and sank back onto her chair. Clary was giving Jessamine a look that clearly said "Wow".

"You should really work out those anger issues. It's not good to keep it all bottled in." The blonde boy drawled out lightly.

Will stifled a laugh which earned him a light punch from Jem who was eyeing the redhead girl. She had remained silent and was now just watching everyone with a glint in her eyes.

Jessamine's face lit up like a light bulb. Her face was getting redder by the second.

She was just about to say or rather shriek something back at the boy when Clary spoke.

"And you should learn to keep you're comments to yourself, Jace." she said sending a, "Shut up" look.

The room remained silent for a few more tense seconds before Charlotte spoke up.

"Well it… uh... You're all Shadowhunters?" She managed to choke out still shocked.

"Yes." The other girl answered, speaking for the first time.

"What are your names?" Charlotte asked re-gaining her voice now.

Clary smiled at her politely and pointed a hand out behind her.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood and her bother Alec." She said moving so they could get a better look at the two dark haired siblings.

Jem's eyebrows rose in his hairline but remained silent as she continued.

"This is Jace Herondale and I'm Clary Fairchild." She said motioning a hand to the blonde boy and then to herself.

Jessamine eyed Jace with distaste before saying "Well that explains a lot."

"And where are you from?" Charlotte asked managing not to give their outfits another look.

Isabelle answered this one with a small smirk on her lips.

"We're from New York. Exactly 132 years in the future." She said watching everyone's reaction.

Charlotte looked ready to faint (again) and Henry looked thrilled and excited and shocked all at once.

"132... That's 2010? 132!" Charlotte said in a hoarse whisper.

Clary just gave the lady a small smile before turning around and facing the wall where the portal sat.

"Umm... Alec? Why is the portal still open?" She asked her eyes widening in surprise.

Alec spun around and looked at the portal then to Clary than back to the portal.

"I have no idea." He said still eyeing the portal.

Clary moved closer to the portal and sighed.

"This is what happens when you get Magnus to do these things. I told you it would've been easier to just draw a portal, but NO why does anyone need to listen to Clary?" She ranted to herself as she pulled out a steel from her pocket.

"Clary, darling. Talking to your self is not a good sign." A voice said lightly.

Clary rolled her eyes before saying, "Mr. Bane, one of these days I will harm you and it will _hurt._"

A light laugh floated through the portal as Clary began drawing some un-familiar runes around it.

"You can try." Was the last thing everyone heard before the portal closed soundlessly.

"Magnus Bane?" Jem said curiously turning to face Clary.

"The one and only." She answered as she looked him over, a small grin replaced her annoyed look.

"Jem Carstairs?" She asked him, still watching him intently.

Jem nodded slowly then turned to Will who was watching Jace.

The two boys were looking at each other with curiosity but each had small smirks growing slowly on their lips.

"So why have you come... here... Back here?" Charlotte asked hesitantly looking around.

"We need your help." Alec said simply.

"Help with what?" Tessa asked speaking for the first time.

"I think everyone should sit down." Clary said.

Everyone obeyed with the exception of Will who remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Isabelle and Clary rolled their eyes at him before walking around to the front of the table.

"As I'm sure you know the Magister and Nate are trying to take down the Shadowhunter community." Isabelle started.

Tessa flinched slightly but continued to watch the girls.

"In our time the History books say that you five and others in Conclave... Enclave, sorry, destroyed them before they were able to do more damage." Isabelle continued.

Will perked up at the mention that they destroyed them but remained standing.

Clary took over from where Isabelle left off.

"But now something's wrong, in our time Nate and the Magister are once again trying to destroy the Clave."

That caused a reaction from everyone. Questions were shouted up and arguments were started.

Clary shook her head and yelled out "HEY! I'm not _done_ yet!"

Everyone shut up and listened once more.

"As you may have noticed that makes no sense. With some help from Magnus and our contacts we found out that someone from the future went back in time and told them how they were killed and all the flaws in their plan. Mr. Mortmain and Nate managed to get a spell that made it possible for them to live forever. We came back so we can stop you _all_ from dying and prevent things from happening." Clary said, her green eyes boring into everyone as the information sunk in.

Will spoke up. "Why were you sent? You look about our age." She motioned to himself, Jem and Tessa.

"Why are you asking about that?" Charlotte asked shooting a confused glance at him.

Will laughed lightly.

"I don`t believe their story. They could be working for Mortmain as far as we know" He said.

"There's no way we would work for that... That psycho!" Isabelle sputtered out in disbelief. She shot Will a look of anger before Alec put a comforting arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like us to prove it to you? I have no problem kicking your ass and showing you some new moves." Jace said taking a step towards Will. The accusation seemed to piss everyone off.

Will stood in a fighting stance and raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"Whenever you're ready." He said easily.

Jace moved to lunge for him but Tessa and Clary moved in between the two before anything could start.

The two girls exchanged an amused look.

"Jace go sit down. Will doesn`t understand why he just pissed everyone, so relax." Clary said calmly.

"Why don't you explain it to us? That way we can avoid any further confrontations and we might be able to help more if we knew more about it." Tessa said, shoving Will on the shoulder, he took a few steps backwards but his eyes remained on Jace.

"Let`s make a deal. Prove you're from the future and we won`t ask anymore about it. Unless you want to explain it to us." Will said, his hands still clenched and ready for a fight.

Tessa sighed and walked back to her chair.

"Deal. But how do you want us to prove it to you? I don`t really have anything with me from the future except the Sensor." Clary said motioning to the black object still on the table.

"I like Jace`s idea. A fight. In the future there has to be some new moves so this would be a great way to help solve our problem." Will said moving towards Jace again.

Isabelle and Alec laughed quietly in the corner.

"What is it with boys and fighting? For the love of the Angel could something be resolved without a battle to the death?" Clary said.

Jem let a small laugh escape before Will glared at him.

"Clary, we don't have time for this." Isabelle said walking over to her.

"Will. They're here to help and unless proven otherwise they will be given rooms and welcomed to stay at the Institute." Charlotte said, her tone left no room for argument.

"Do you have any clothes? Well, other than those ones you're wearing? They don't, well, you're going to stand out just a bit." Charlotte said looking over their clothing.

"Magnus said the same thing so he gave us these." Isabelle said, pulling a small square cube from her pocket.

"How does that help?" Charlotte asked.

"Their suitcases with dresses in them. Magnus shrunk them down so we wouldn't have to throw them through the portal and kill someone." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Will, Jem, can you show the boys to the two rooms across the hall from you? Sophie can you show Isabelle and Clary to the rooms across from Tessa, please." Charlotte asked.

"I'll show them." Tessa said standing up. Sophie still had to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Thank you." They called over their shoulders as they opened the doors that led into the hallway.

Charlotte sighed and collapsed onto her chair.

Henry walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Charlotte looked up at him.

"And just when I thought things were getting back to normal." she said with a small frown.

"Nothing's going to get back to normal for a while, dear." Henry answered back with a sad frown of his own.

* * *

**So this is one of those annoying "Filler" chapter's, I'm once again SO SORRY for the long wait it seems my TEACHERS all hate me so just bare with me. In about three weeks it will be CHRISTMAS VACATION and I'll be able to do some writing :D**

**Tell me what you think, It is going to get more interesting soon, sorry if this isn't the bus chapter...It felt a little forced but I'll leave that for you to decide. **

**Lots of Love 3**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER ( The future Jace in my mind) is ENGAGED To...**Gasps**...*Cry*...Dianna Argon ( Quin on Glee)...I'm now sad...Please review to make me happy :P**

**P.P.S- I feel like such a DOUCHE...I've been forgetting to GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO MY FABULOUSLY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA"S: Maxwaylandgray and Inessat :D**

**...OK...I'm done...Please REVIEW :D**


	3. AN

**Sorry Peoples this is not an update just a Authors note for two things:**

**1) I will be ACTUALLY updateing all my fics in ONE WEEK when CHRISTMAS Break begins :D**

**2) On Cassandra Clares blog it has offically reported that...SOMEONE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY CAST AS CLARY IN THE UPCOMING CITY OF BONES MOVIE.**

**Lilly Collins. She was in the "Blind Side" and you can read more about it on Cass Clares blog,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update...I just wanted everyone to know that yes I am still alive ( Wink: Lols U know who u r) and that I will be updateing sooon.**

**I CAN"T WAIT TO SEEEEEE WHOS GOING TO PLAY JACE! ( ALEX PETTYFER)**

**LOts of Love,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER IS NOT Engaged to Dianna Argon..Their just PROMISE rings that they have been seen sporting :D**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sigh- I do not own any of these Characters. They ALL belong to Cassandra Clare...I do own the plot* **

* * *

Chapter Three-

"Isabelle."

"Clary"

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Now!"

Clary shot Isabelle a glare before she spun around and sat down on the chair in front of the dresser.

Isabelle picked up a brush and grinned over her. "Told you I would win this" she said gleefully, as she ran the brush through Clary's red locks.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Sweetie!" Isabelle answered back. "Besides, there was no way you would've been able to style your hair properly. So shut up and sit still."

Clary groaned and fingered her pink tiered gown lightly. Magnus had made them gorgeous gowns that would help them blend in and act the part of rich Shadowhunters visiting from France.

Clary lifted her eyes to Isabelle who was wearing a white and black blouse gown with gypsy style sleeves. Her hair was already pulled back into an elegant French style chignon.

"Hey, Iz. Do you think this is going to work?" Clary asked as Isabelle pinned up some silvery pieces of Clary's hair to the nape of her neck successfully hiding them behind her red curls.

"Yes," Isabelle said firmly eying the silver pieces of Clary's hair with an angry look.

A few minutes of silence passed before Isabelle spoke again, this time looking Clary directly in the eyes.

"We're going to find who did this and then we're going to kill them. Don't worry Clary. What happened to you won't just pass by. They'll pay for it."

Clary smiled and looked at Isabelle in the mirror. She put a hand to her pale cheeks lightly before saying, "Thanks, Iz."

* * *

Will wasn't often surprised by the stupidity of people. He had discovered long ago that most people were complete idiots. He had seen enough to prove his point.

Henry was on his list. Jessamine usually made his list. Tessa sometimes. Gabriel Lightwood– permanent fixture on his list.

Charlotte was not on his list. Until now.

"I understand that, Charlotte. But we don't know them! They came through a bloody portal! For all we know they could be working for Mortmain!" He said indignantly.

"Will." Charlotte sighed and placed her hands lightly on her lap. "I understand but, what proof do we have to not trust them either?"

Will rolled his eyes and walked over to the fireplace. Jem frowned at him before looking at Charlotte.

"I understand where both of you are coming from but–Charlotte–in this case, I agree with Will. What do we really know about these people?"

"Nothing," a voice said from the Library doors.

All three spun around to see Clary standing there. She looked amazing in her dress. Her red hair was braided down her back neatly.

Jace and Alec walked up behind her and stood by her side. They had a very protective stance, but it wasn't because of Jem or Charlotte. Will noticed that both boys were positioned perfectly to watch Clary, not guard.

"We can answer whatever questions you may have, but we have to go see Magnus Bane first." Isabelle said coming up behind the three teens.

Charlotte seemed to jump out of silence when she heard this.

"You can go, but please bring Will and Jem with you," Charlotte said. "For protection"

A smirk lit up Jace's face. "We don't need guard dogs."

"Actually, if you're planning on going anywhere, I'm going with you." Will said moving away from the fireplace.

Jace tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"Technically speaking _Jace_, I'm your great-great-great grandfather, so I can tell you what to do."

"Why don't you try too, Old man?" Jace answered back lightly

Jem laughed along with Clary and Isabelle.

"Thank you Jem" Will said back dryily.

Clary was still laughing when, her laugh was cut off by a hoarse cough. Clary took in a deep breath and coughed again.

Instantly both boys and Isabelle were in front of her. Clary coughed some more. The sound was familiar to Will, although he couldn't quite place it.

"I'm okay. Will and Jem, feel free to come with us when we go see Magnus." Clary said her voice still rough sounding from coughing.

"It wasn't exactly an option," Will said, a light note of sarcasm in his voice, "but thank you for your permission."

Clary gave a weak smile and spun on her heel, before walking from the Library.

"I'll meet you guys outside," Clary said as they made their way down the hallway and she stopped at her room.

Jace eyed her, but she shook her head and smiled.

Clary walked into her room and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and a cough racked her body.

It was worse than she was letting on. As she continued to cough into her hand she noticed that she was coughing up blood.

A small whimper escaped her throat, and she walked over the water basin and dipped her hand in lightly. She watched as the water turned a light pink colour, before collapsing on the floor.

Clary brought her hand up to her mouth and wiped away the blood on the edge of her lip. She stood up and shook herself out quickly before checking her dress for anything. She pulled her stele out from her dress and drew a quick rune on the inside of her leg; that way no one could see looked in the mirrior and checked herself over once more before fixing up her hair and shaking herself slightly.

A knock sounded on her door lightly before Tessa poked her head in.

"The carriage is ready."

"Thank you, Tessa. Are coming with us?" Clary asked turning to face the other girl.

"I am. It seems more interesting than sitting around here," Tessa answered with a light laugh.

"I don't know about that, but life is about to get more entertaining."

Tessa smiled and motioned for Clary to follow her. She eyed Clary for a second before frowning.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem... paler than before."

Clary's hands went to her face quickly, before she forced a smile and answered:

"Yes, thank you for asking. Just a little tired is all."

Tessa moved to the side so Clary could leave, but frowned again. She had only seen one person whose skin was almost as pale as Clary's–Jem's.

But he was deathly ill.

So what was wrong with Clary?

* * *

**Soooooo, this is my V-day Present to you all :D I was home sick today...Sigh...Anywho, Fell free to hate, BUT Please HATE in a comment! I Love you all and I love you all EVE more when you review!**

**So I just wanted to clear some things up: Yes, Clary and everyone else is going to be a bit OOC...but a little bit of the reason why is explained here...more will be revealed in time ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to -Shadowhunter Joanne- :) Hope this update is what you wanted :)**

**And of course a H-U-G-E thanks to My AMAZING betas Inesat and MaxWaylandGrey...I was a bit hyped up on Medicine since I`m sick, and without them this chapter would be an epic fail :)**

**Happy V-Days Guys :D**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Mandy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tessa stepped outside into the gloomy London air, still frowning. She had watched Clary's retreating form all the way down the hallway and noticed that even though she had looked sick a few moments earlier, she held herself like any other Shadowhunter.

Jem eyed her when she walked over to him but she just shook her head before he helped her up into the carriage; Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Jace. Jem jumped in behind them and Will hopped up to drive the carriage.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to drive?" Isabelle asked motioning her head in Will's general direction, as she flattened out her dress.

Jem smiled. "Nothing Will does is safe." And with that said the carriage lurched forward.

The carriage _finally_ stopped. Clary released her death grip on Isabelle's hand and looked around to make sure everyone was still alive. Alec looked ready to puke and Isabelle held a similar expression whereas Jace looked…excited.

"Well that was fun." He said happily.

Jem and Clary both turned to look at him shocked, but he simply shrugged and pushed open the door.

As everyone stepped out they took a second to take in the huge house looming in front of them. Dark brown bricks towered high above them with a chimney hanging near the top. A light plume of smoke was making its way to the sky.

Will rolled his eyes before walking up to the door. He placed his hand on the knocker when the door flew open and someone ran from it screaming.

"He's crazy! He's _crazy_!"

The girl ran past all of them and into the street quickly. Will and Jem pulled their seraph blades out but Clary walked past them and pulled them from their hands.

"Put these away."

Tessa watched as she walked right into the house with Jace and the Lightwoods following right behind her. Jem and Will exchanged a glance before motioning for Tessa to follow.

They walked just in time to see blue and purple sparks shoot across the room. Chairs were levitating. Tables were being brought up into the air and smashed down on the ground.

"Magnus! Enough with the show! Get your ass down here!" Jace yelled as he wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"The Herondale family never changes. Always bossy and arrogant." Magnus said he floated down the staircase. A purple velvet jacket covered black pants and a white dress shirt. The outfit was pretty tame for Magnus.

Isabelle snorted. "You forgot 'rude and conceited pain in the ass.'"

Magnus nodded his head in agreement as he eyed everyone standing in front of him. A small smile grew as his eyes landed on Alec.

His eyes drifted over to Clary and narrowed slightly. "You are the one that seems to be causing many of my future problems."

Clary tilted her head to the side and winked. "Admit it Mag, your future would be so boring without me."

Jace snickered. "And lonely."

Alec shot him a look that clearly said "Shut up" and Clary kicked his shin.

Tessa who was still watching Clary now focused her attention on Magnus who seemed to be watching her as well.

"Clarissa, dear, why don't you and I go for a walk." He said. "You could explain exactly what you need."

Will frowned at the name Clarissa before catching on that it was Clary's real name. Tessa noted that he had been awfully quiet.

Clary un-tangled herself from Jace and walked over to Magnus before spinning around to talk to everyone.

"Be good while I'm gone." She looked directly at Jace and Will as she said this.

"Yes, mother." Isabelle said before making a "shoo" motion with her hands.

Will watched Clary's and Magnus's retreating forms before turning to face Isabelle.

"How do you know Magnus?" He asked curiously, speaking for the first time since arriving. Isabelle grinned.

"That is a very, very long story." She said. Jem raised an eyebrow her direction before turning to Tessa.

Tessa was looking around when she noticed Jem watching her. She smiled at him.

"Does Magnus always dress that…colorfully?" Tessa asked Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. The three of them laughed.

Jace answered. "Picture more sparkles, sequins, and lots of purple and pink."

Will's eyes widened and he looked about ready to make a comment when Clary re-appeared by his side.

"Ready to go?" She asked. She had a small vile in her hands, that seemed to vanish after she spun around to talk to Jem.

"Could I see your cane for a second?" She asked.

Will looked like he was going to protest but Jem handed her his cane with a questioning look. "Thank you."

"It's quite hard to keep weapons on you when you're wearing a dress." Isabelle said walking up behind Clary with a blade in her hands. Jace and Alec appeared behind them with their blades pulled out as well.

Magnus rounded the corner and eyed them for a second. "Don't get any blood on my carpet."

Before Tessa, Will, or Jem had a chance to move they were all knocked on the head. The three of them collapsed on the ground.

Clary gently placed Jem's cane back beside him. "Magnus keep them here for at least a day."

"As you wish." He said. He spun on his heel and started to walk away before yelling something over his shoulder.

"That potion won't last long, Clary. Use it wisely."

* * *

**Sooo..As always sorry it takes a while for Updates..My life is really busy and sometimes I have to shove Fanfic on the back-burner :)**

**Anyways..PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEASE PLLLLLEASE! With Will and Jace on top..shirtless! ;)  
**

**And...If you have time..on my profile the dresses are posted and such :)  
**

**Ok..So..there is a link on my profile for the excerpt to my Orginal story that will soon be posted on Inkpop :) Check it out please? Review on Inkpop for me? If you do Will, Jem and Jace will give you a kiss :)**

**11 days till CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!**

**Huge thanks to MaxWaylandGrey and Inesaat :) I love you both 3  
Till Next time :)**

**~Mandy **


	6. Chapter 6

***This chapter is Dedicated to MaxWaylandGrey :) You're the best :)***

* * *

Clary looked at Jace and the Lightwoods. "Ready?"

Jace nodded and turned to Alec who quickly knocked him out with a seraph blade. Clary watched as Jace crumpled to the ground, looking ungraceful for once in his life.

"Did that feel good, Alec?" she asked with a small smile. Alec and Isabelle laughed.

"Actually, yes. I enjoyed knocking him out."

Clary laughed and watched as Isabelle knocked Alec out carefully. He fell next to Will. Their hair was almost the same color, Clary noted.

"Ready, Iz?" Clary asked as Isabelle handed Clary her seraph blade. Isabelle nodded. Clary quickly slammed the blade down on Isabelle's head and watched as she fell neatly to the ground.

Magnus floated back in as Clary placed the blade back in Isabelle's limb and checked to make sure everyone had a weapon of some sort on them. She tucked a dagger into Tessa's hand gently.

Clary tucked the potion gently into her sleeve and turned to face Magnus. "Whenever you're ready, Magnus."

Magnus nodded his eyes not alight with humour as usual but with worry. "Be careful, my dear."

"I will, Mags."

Magnus watched her for a few seconds before muttering under his breath. Before Clary could ask what he was saying, the world went black around her.

* * *

Clary stood up and looked around, everything was white; white walls, floors, ceilings. Actually you couldn't even know what the floor was and what the ceiling was. It was more like a white open space that went on for miles.

Clary stopped looking around and eyed the pile of people lying in front of here. They were in the same positions as they had been when they all collapsed in Magnus's house.

She walked over and nudged everyone with her foot. Jem got up instantly and looked around wide eyed. Tessa and Alec muttered something about waking up later and continued to lay there. Will, Jace and Isabelle stood up slowly and looked around.

"Will, could you get Tessa to wake up, please?" Clary asked. Will looked down at Tessa's still sleeping form.

"Where are we?" he asked without answering, "And why in all hell did you knock us out to get us here?"

Tessa moved and stood up. "Will, why are you . . . ?" She stopped as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened.

"That is why I was yelling."

Isabelle frowned and turned to Clary. "Ready, Clare?"

Will, Jem, and Tessa turned as Clary pulled the vile from her sleeve. "What's going on?" Jem asked curiously. Clary smiled weakly.

"You're about to find out. Take your weapons out."

Everyone did so quickly. Tessa frowned as she noticed the dagger in her hand for the first time. Clary winked at her when she caught her eye.

After a few tense seconds Clary spoke again. "We're in the Spirit world, so to speak. I need to . . . summon someone."

Will took it all in stride as he muttered his Seraph blades name under his breath. They lit up quickly.

Jem looked shocked but pulled his cane closer to him.

Clary spoke again, this time in a bitter tone. "The person we need to talk to is . . . Well, not really a person at all. Be careful and watch out for one another."

As she spoke she looked at Jem, Will, and Tessa. After a few more seconds Clary threw the Vile on the ground, a puff of grey and gold erupted from it.

"Lux tenebris. Rise mihi. Cor ad cor do tibi. Fac foras voco ille. Johnathan Afferte mihi Morgenstern."

Isabelle and Alec sucked in a breath when the boy's name was mentioned in incantation. Jace's remained still, not moving.

Almost instantly the ground began to shake, the area where the potion had been thrown spilt creating a crack in the ground. The cloud of grey and gold grew taller and wider before settling completely, and in its place was a boy.

A boy with silver hair and black eyes. He had his father's face and build.

"Hello, Sister."

Clary stiffened. "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "I really wish you would stop calling me that, Clarissa."

"And I really wish you were never born, but it looks like neither of us is going to be happy." Jace said venomously.

Sebastian laughed. "Always ready with a Snarky remark, Wayland. Or is Herondale now? I always forget. So many last names in one lifetime."

Jace didn't have chance to answer. Sebastian continued speaking.

"Alec and Isabelle. It's good to see you. How's Max?"

Isabelle took a step forwards. "You murdering son of a—" Clary pulled out her seraph blade and in one swift movement cut his left arm. Blood flowed down quickly.

"Watch it. Next time I will hit a vein and you may be dead already but it will still hurt." Clary said.

Sebastian smirked. "I can say whatever I want. You obviously need something from me."

Clary sighed. "We need . . . you're . . . help."

* * *

**Sorry as always about the wait :( **

**I need to catch up and school is slowing me down :| **

**I have a question to ask all of you! Would you please, please, please WITH EVERY HOT GUY IN THE WORLD ON TOP go to my Profile and click on the Inkpop Link? It leads to a story of mine that I wrote! It's an Original!**

**I would love you all if you made an account and Picked it :) :) :) :) *Jace will give you kisses***

**Lots of Love,**

**Mandy **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated ( a bit more than a while...) but anyways; As soon as exams are done and summer starts. I'll be updating ALL the time. I'm sorry that this is an A/N and not an Update.

Cheers;

Mandy


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing and will not ever, sadly. The plot is mine, but not Jace...he's only my imaginary husband :D _

**_*Not Beta-ed, this was a surprise update for everyone, Maxxxxxxy(MaxWaylandGrey) included!*_**

* * *

"My help?" Jonathan said with a sick smile.

He continued to smirk as his gaze went around the room. They rested on Tessa before he laughed.

"You've brought some interesting people with sister" he said still eyeing Tessa. Clary followed his gaze and paled.

Will and Jem stepped a bit closer to Tessa. Jonathan snickered.

"Tessa Gray is it?" He asked. Clary held her blade out under his chin, her muscles taunt.

"That's enough."

Jonathan sighed. "Being dead is quite boring, let me a have a little fun?"

"Answer our question and maybe when I kill you again I'll make it hurt more." Jace growled.

Jonathan eyed him with annoyance. "You are a pest"

Everyone was silent before Jonathan sighed. "Very well I will answer your _question"_

Clary opened her mouth to speak but Jonathan interrupted her. "If I get something in return"

"What something?" Isabelle asked watching him carefully.

Jonathan's eyes lit up, and not in a good way as he swung his gaze back towards Tessa. To her credit, Tessa simply gave Jonathan a tight lipped frown and placed her hand tightly on the blade hanging at her waist.

Will and Jem tensed, as Jace and Alec moved to surround Tessa. Clary raised her eyebrows and watched her...brother carefully.

"No need to be so protective; if I wanted your little friend she would already be standing next to me"

Will snorted in a very un-gentlemanly manner and landed his deep blue gaze on the other boy. "In your dreams"

Faster than anyone could see Jonathan stood beside Tessa and Will, Jem, Jace and Alec were on the ground. The white cloudy atmosphere darkened around them as the mood went from agitated to pissed.

Isabelle and Clary exchanged a glance before Clary pulled another vile from her sleeve and threw it at her brother. The glass exploded in a shower of liquid.

Black gas escaped and floated around before landing on Jonathan and a sizzling sound echoed. Jonathan's face contorted in pain as the skin where the liquid hit bubbled and burnt.

"Step away from Tessa before I'm forced to something much more painful to you" Clary hissed, through clenched teeth.

Jonathan watched Clary's expression as he moved away from Tessa. The smoke disappeared shortly after, the faint smell of burnt skin lingered around the room.

"Very well; I've had enough of this...reunion. What is it your question?" Jonathan drawled out bored as he inspected his legs, the pants were burnt and the skin underneath was a black red color.

"Someone-other than us- has been traveling back and forth in time, we figured you would have a few ideas of where we should go to start looking for this someone" Isabelle said tightly.

Jonathan smiled and sighed. "I'll help you if" his black eyes landed on Clary this time. "My dear sister puts an end to a rumour that's been... floating around up here"

Jace and Will sighed, annoyed at the same time, while Tessa, Alec, Isabelle and Jem were exchanging looks between Clary and Jonathan. Clary shook her head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _I_ _need a new friggin life_ before nodding her head and looking at her brother expectantly.

Jonathan grinned in a very un-pleasant sort of way. "Rumour has it, your life expectancy has been cut" he tilted his head to side and watched Clary carefully. Jem's eyes flicked curiously towards Clary who snorted and laughed lightly.

"You should really double check certain things, _big brother" _she said mockingly." I'm in perfect health and don't have any plans of dying anytime soon"

Jace gave out a hoarse almost forced laugh. "I guess being dead, doesn't help the whole communication thing"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Very well, you answered my question. I'll answer yours."

Isabelle and Clary glanced at each other as the boy kept speaking. "There has been talk of, The Magister and a warlock; from your time." He shrugged again and inspected his nails. "If I were you, I would go have a talk with the Elder Mr. Lightwood; ask him about any strange reports in the area"

The white atmosphere around them suddenly disappeared. Jonathan gave a small mocking wave and with a "See you Clarissa" vanished. Everyone's eyes closed as they fell to the ground again. They were still conscious as the world shook around them and suddenly they were floating, before they landed with a hard thump.

Clary woke up first, the world spinning around her for a few seconds before everything came back in focus. Will and Alec were still on the ground near each other, Isabelle and Tessa were curled up tightly and Jace and Jem each had an arm thrown over each other. Clary smiled.

"Clary, my dear" Magnus's voice said quietly. She shifted her position and stood up slowly. Magnus's cat eyes were inspecting her. "We got our answers" Clary said.

"Mhmm, good. But I am simply wondering..." Magnus coughed delicately." Even if you were able to reverse the evils The Magister has done in your time; you may not be able to stop..."

He gestured at Clary but stopped speaking as Will began to move. "I know" Clary said quietly.

"But do _they_ know?" Magnus asked, motioning towards the still un-moving bodies of Alec, Jace and Isabelle.

Clary shook her head and with one meaningful look at Magnus spun around; clapping her hands loudly.

"Rise and shine!" she yelled brightly.

* * *

_*Hides in a corner and waves*_

_Hey there all you lovely, amazing, beautifully patient people!_

_Let's try not to kill Mandy. I know it's been a while since I've updated but, did I mention how lovely and amazing you all are?_

_Anyways! You should go and thank MaxWaylandGrey for this Update, hell you should go thank her for all my Updates._

_Without her, I would be writing nothing!_

_Anyways!_

_Review?_

_Cheers,_

_Mandy!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing but the plot. _

* * *

Magnus Bane had been alive for many years.

And had met many people in his lifetime, but he had to go back quite a few hundred years to recount someone who reminded him of Clary.

Her name had been Kyla DuForte and she had lived in 1550. She was seventeen when Magnus had first crossed paths with her; she had been a Fae. Bright red hair much like Clary's but her eyes had been an almost liquid purple color. She had worked hard to keep the peace between the Fae and Werewolves of her time. She had been a small thing as well, he remembered.

Small but tough.

_Tough but, breakable_.

He watched with calculating eyes as the girl who had made so many memories re-appear, listened and answered all the questions being thrown at her.

She didn't look sick, _yet_.

Magnus guessed the sickness would only really set in, in a few months time.

"I cannot fathom how you are at related to that arse" Will was saying, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Jem nodded, his silver eyes were watching Clary carefully, in a questioning manner.

Clary snorted, a small smile pulling on her lips, as she glanced at Tessa before looking Will directly in the eyes. "You can't choose your family"

Will's eyebrows rose, his smirk fading a bit.

_She knows more about you then you do, William. _Magnus thought, sparing a glance at the grandfather clock behind him.

"We need to find Benedict Lightwood" Isabelle was saying. "John...Sebastian, Angel- whatever you feel like calling him, said something about, asking him about any strange things happening?"

Alec nodded. "I wonder what our ancestors are like."

Will laughed loudly. "Gabriel is a foul prick and his brother, well; I'd happily watch him hang"

Jem sighed. "You really can feel free to ignore him; he does not know when to keep his thoughts to himself"

Clary was the one laughing now, a slight tinge of pink to her pale cheeks. "I still have a hard time believing the Lightwood and Herondale kids don't get along"

"I refer to my previous comment" Will said dryly, inspecting his nails. His dark hair hanging in his eyes as he did so.

Magnus let his eyes wander over to the other Herondale boy, who had, so far, remained silent. He was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. There was something off, Magnus thought; bringing his eyes back to the Lightwoods.

Isabelle was standing beside Clary, watching her carefully, and Alec and Jace, although they looked relaxed, they were very tense, ready to spring into action at any second.

"We should get going then?" Clary said the pink was fading from her cheeks, making her look quite pale again. She smiled at Magnus.

"Thank you"

Magnus inclined his head as everyone nodded at him and started making their way out the house. He wasn't able to refer to it as his, it still belonged to Camille.

Clary was the last one to leave. Magnus watched curiously as she inhaled, and her whole body seemed to fall, making her look smaller and much more fragile.

She exhaled, rolled her shoulders back and left, closing the door behind her as she did.

Clary Fairchild was very much like Kyla, Magnus decided.

_Tough, but breakable. _

No, tough but _breaking_, Magnus corrected.

Magnus found himself hoping that Clary's fate was not going to be the same as Kyla's had been.

Will and Jem had been kicked out the office where Charlotte had listened quietly to everyone recount what had happened, questioned all of them and then proceeded to kick everyone out, saying she had to call a Enclave meeting.

_Immediately, we need to work this out as soon as possible. _

Jem, as was his usual manner, had been quiet since leaving Magnus's but quieter than normal.

"Are you feeling ill, James?" Will asked his brow furrowing slightly as he inspected his friend. Jem's skin didn't seem any paler than normal, his eyes were wide and alert and he seemed to have some color to his pale cheeks.

"Not at all" Jem answered vaguely, he seemed lost in thought. "I've been thinking about Clary-"

Will laughed. "You may have to fight, Jace if you want to get anywhere with her, mate"

The two boys continued walking as Jem snorted and rolled his eyes in mild exasperation. "That is _not_, what I meant, William"

"I was thinking about what, her brother said and how everyone acts around her"

Will nodded, running a hand through his hair, for a moment as he thought. "I've been thinking about that as well, they're all very...protective of her, overly protective, really"

Jem nodded in agreement, as he picked his cane up and twirled it slowly in his hand, his silver eyes flicking back and forth in a calculating way.

"And why did her brother think _her life line had been cut short_?" He asked, using the words Jonathan had, a few hours ago. Will cocked his head to the side, thinking. It was all very strange, but Will assumed having people from 1000 years in the future appear in your dining room, not everything was going to make sense, even in their world.

Will found his thoughts wandering to what he had heard before he woke up at Magnus's.

"_...you may not be able to-" _

"_I know" _

"_But do they know?" _

Suddenly three deep coughs sounded, echoing around him. He spun instantly on Jem, half expecting his friend to be on the ground coughing blood, only to find him looking around with an alarmed expression.

The two boys ran a little further down the corridor to find, Clary!

She was bracing herself on the wall, her dress was long gone, a pair of what the boys now knew was called, yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt were what she was wearing.

She had a hand pulled up over her mouth as another cough racked her body, causing her to slip down the wall. Jem made it over to her first, followed quickly by Will who cursed when he saw her.

Clary's skin was such deathly white color it would make vampires jealous. That wasn't nearly as concerning as her eyes, when she looked up at them between coughs, they saw that the green in her eyes was almost completely gone, surrounded by black and white.

She lowered her hand, to reveal blood covering her palm before her body lurched forward and small scream almost made its way out of her mouth, before she bit her lip hard.

Will, out of reflex from years with Jem, knelt down and placed both his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back, so she was right against the wall. Jem, seeming to understand grabbed her legs and pinned them together by placing his hands on her knees and applying a bit of pressure.

Clary's small body started shaking and she started panting before words started spilling from her mouth.

"_Stop! Please! Don't! " _

"_Luke! Wake up, please! NO! Mom!" _

The words struck Will and Jem hard as they watched Clary un-ravel in front of them.

They held her tighter as she writhed and tried to escape their tight grasp on her. "Let me go! I need...to...help...Luke!"

"Luke's not here, Clary" Will said in a low soothing voice, rubbing small circles on her shoulders while keeping his grip on her.

"No...Luke's...no..."Clary said, still trying to escape but with less enthusiasm."No, Luke's dead". Jem glanced at Will, his eyes were wide with worry as Clary's body shook violently.

"Will" Clary managed to choke out. "Steele" Her words came out in pants, and it sounded as if it pained her greatly to speak. "Please"

Jem pulled his out first, keeping one hand firmly planted on her knees. Clary raised a shaking hand but couldn't wrap her fingers around the steele.

Clary gave up and inhaled deeply, before slowly moving her hands down to the hem of her shirt, where she pulled it up a bit on the left side, to reveal a large scrawling rune, that seemed to wrap all the way around her waist and hips.

She pointed a shaking finger to one un-finished line, near the center that seemed to start to curve upwards in a U shape before disappearing and starting again, in a curly cue.

"Finish it" Clary coughed out, her body was still shaking but her eyes were returning to a more normal color. Jem blinked once before placing his Steele on her hip and drawing a quick almost straight line.

Clary shook and lunged forward again before her body fell limp in Will's arms. The only sign that boys could make out that she was still alive was her heavy breathing and small voice that spoke.

"Thank you"

* * *

_**OMG. **_

Is that Mandy?

The author who's really sorry she's been gone off the face of the earth for three months.

GASP. I know, it's been quite some time since I've updated!

BUT; here I am!

I was busy writing for NaNoWriMo and doing school work and bashing my head off a wall because of writer's block.

You know how it is :)

**BUT, CLOCKWORK PRINCE COMES OUT IN 10 DAYS. **

SO I HAD TO UPDATE.

_This is un-betaed but big thanks to MaxWaylandGrey for inspiring me to Update :) And to SportyNo1 :) 3 _

_You two are amazing. _

_I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY; that death threats and "hoping I get hit by cars" are really no way to inspire me to write ...*Cough* Linzie *Cough* _

_Cheers, _

_I hope you liked it and please review? _

_-Mandy_


End file.
